My therapist Dr Jeon
by Mikari Iwasawa
Summary: Life is never easy. My Dad: a fucking pervert scum My mom: fucked to death by dad My Brother: just nothing And Me ... the sextoy Life is pain. And there I was. Standing in front of the big door, next to it on the wall hung a big white schield with the inscription: Room 203, Dr. Jeon. My heart was racing so fast that it almost jumped out of my chest. /Should I enter?/ I gulped
1. Introduction

Hey guys 😄,

I have decided to write my first English fanfiction ~

(I published my story on wattpad too but I thought that more of you are active on so I published the sotry here too. If you feel more comfortable read it on wattpad it's the same title ;)

I'm not an native speaker and English is not my first language so please forgive me if I make grammatical or spelling mistakes and feel free to write a short message that I'll able to correct them~

I absolutely wanted to write a Jikook/Kookmin ff because I really love this ship and the idea of a relationship between the therapist and the patient.

I hope you enjoy reading my ff 😆

~ FIGHTING! ~ 👊


	2. Chapter 1 - Meet

Life is never easy.

My Dad: a fucking pervert scum  
My mom: fucked to death by dad  
My Brother: just nothing  
And Me ... the sextoy

Life is pain.

And there I was ... standing in front of the big door, next to it on the wall hung a big white schield with the inscription:  
Room 203, Dr. Jeon.

My heart was racing so fast that it almost jumped out of my chest.

/Should I enter?/

I gulped

I have to. /Fuck you dad! I don't wanna go inside this room just to get told that I have fucking problems!/

My father forced me to go to the therapy sessions because he don't want his sextoy to die by harming itself. Yes ... I almost died once, but how the fuck should I get out of this shit if I'm not allowed to talk about the truth?! How does this work you fucking piece if shit called father?!

I closed my eyes and put my hand onto the door handle. I took a deep breath to calm myself down.  
/I could easily go out of this shit, but I am the only person, who ist able to protect him with my 'whole body'. The only way to keep my brother save from my father. If I would go now, my brother would become his new sextoy and he surely would be fucked to death like it happened to our mother/

Suddenly the door was torn open and I flinched like hell out of fear.

I jumped back and fell on the ground, loudly moaning in pain of my to death fucked ass yesterday night, while the man, just as suprised as me, looked down at me in worry.

,,Hey are you okay?" He spoke softly

I didn't reply the question because I was too busy, staring at the black shoes in shock.

Dr. Jeon was standing right in front of me and leaned down to give me his hand that I can stand up. I could imagine he was looking after me because my therapy session started 10 minutes ago and he knew that I was sitting in the waiting room because he walked trough the entrance area to go to his therapy room. But unfortunately I was the only person sitting there and our eyed met.

I crawled backwards and was quite breathless. My eyes slowly looked up at the therapist, who was obvously in relief to see me.

,,Don't get too close or I'll kill you"  
I whispered dangerously, while trying hardly to get up.  
I knew that I will never be able to kill a person, rather we wouldn't have problems with our dad anymore.

,,Hey shh ... it's okay I just wanted to help you" He calmy spoke and continued reaching his hand to me in the hope to calm me down.

I huffed, finally standing on my feet and gave him a mad glance  
,,I don't need your help"

He quietly sighed, took a few steps backwards and pointed into room the room, numbered 203.  
,,I'm of the opinion you need help pretty fast, otherwise you wouln't be here ... right?" He smiled softly.

/Fuck you/ I growled and buried my nails into my hand ,,Fine" I mumbled and walked past him into the room without paying him any attention.

He kept smiling softly, followed me in and quietly closed the door behind him.

,,You have to be Jimin right?"  
He slowly came closer and I went back a few steps.

,,Call me whatever you want I don't care" I spoke with an emotionless voice

I was standing in front of two armchairs opposide each other and between a small wooden table some sheets of paper, books and pencils on it. On the other side is a gray couch taking the place.  
On the other side of these small table was a big couch with fluffy gray and blue pillows onto. (Picture is above)

The room seems comfortable, the windows are covered with half-open blinds and is filled with the fresh air of a spring afternoon. Behind one of the armchairs was a big wooden desk with some stuff on it. On the walls hung some pictures and a big clock. Behind the comfortable couch was a wooden shelf with many diploms and awards. What a surprise ... Dr. Jeon Jungkook is well known in Busan for his good work. I looked around in the room a bit as I realized Dr. Jeon was standing behind me and I took another steps back, making sure he is not too close.

,,Fine Jimin. Please take a seat over there in the armchair okay?"

I shook my head and kept standing there in the middle of the room.  
,,I don't want to."

He grabbed a pen and a clipboard with a list pinned on it and took a seat in one of the armchairs.  
,,But it's kinda uncomfortable to keep standing there for about 45 minuted isn't it?"

I looked at the big clock on the wall and grinned.  
,,No it isn't and besides there are only 32 minutes left."

He even looked at his watch and then in direction of a calendar, which was hanging in the wall behind his desk  
,,Oh it doesn't matter, I'm free for today so we can take the whole 45 minutes or longer.

/HELL NO PLEASE! SHIT!/  
I bit my lip and slowly sank down into the armchair.

He glanced at me with a friendly expression and crossed his legs.

,,So Jimin, can you at first tell me please why you are here?"

I just starred onto the ground and burried my nails into the chair.

/ Please let me out of this shit!/


	3. Chapter 2 - Eyes

Some minutes of silence passed.

,,Seems like you don't wanna talk to me hm?"

Dr. Jeon spoke with his calming voice and clicked on his pen to open it.

/OH WHAT A SMART GUY!/  
I thought while quietly pounded with the top of my shoe against the leg of the table and kept saying nothing.

He took some notes on his list and looked up at me again, cleared his throat.

,,Jimin ... You don't have to talk to me okay? But I can tell you that it would be much better to help you."

/Yeah sure, it would help me to lose my brother, my only ray of hope in my life, because if I would tell anything wrong ... if I'm not carefull enough and tell you the truth he will kill him/

I bit my lip and burried my nails deeper into the soft armrest of the chair.

,,I don't wanna talk to strangers"  
I mumbled.

,,Oh you are right I'm so sorry."

/Oh he is sorry?/ That sentence caught my attention.

,,Let me inroduce myself at first"  
He put the list on the table and smiled.

And ... he lost my attention again  
/Please! Just be quiet/ I continued not gaving him any kind of attention.

Some seconds later he started.

,,I am Dr. Jeon and your therapist for the next weeks of your therapy sessions, I'll take care of your mantall health."

He smiled and his cute bunny teeth were shown.

,,Good luck" I mumbled while scretching onto the soft fabric of the armrest with my nails.

Dr. Jeon just chuckled quitely and grabbed his clipboard again.

,,You are 15 years old right?"

,,Hm"

He looked down at the list and nods slightly.

,,Do you want-"

,,No." I replied without listening to the whole question.

Dr. Jeon just sighed and put the list away again.

,,Hey ... listen to me please."

He whispered softly and came closer.

,,Hm?"

I really don't wanted to look at him and gave him any kind of attention but he stared at me the whole time and that really annoyed me. After another minutes of just saying nothing I couldn't help it and slowly glanced at the therapist.

,,What?"

He had never stopped smiling and started now to look deep into my eyes.

For a moment I froze and got lost deeply in his beautiful shining, dark black eyes, which I could tell were absolutely breathtaking.

After some seconds Dr. Jeon broke the silence and started to talk in a calmly voice

,,Hey Jimin ... listen to me please. I'm not your enemy ... I'm going to help you with your problems ... just ... see me as your friend with whom you can talk about everything, no matter what okay?"

He whispered with his comfortable voice and tried hard to get my trust.

I've never stopped looking into his eyes and was holding my breath. I was too overwhelmed to think about his words, because in my thoughts I was still lost in the infinitely galaxy of his dark black eyes and his beauty. So I decided just to nod slightly and continued staring.

His smile widened and his bunny teeth were shown again.

,,I would be very grateful when you could trust me and talk about yourself a bit okay?"

My heart was pounding again in a very fast pace but not of the fact I'm sitting here in a therapy session, rather of the reason that my therapist is so fucking cute.

,,Y-yes sure."

I whispered in my thoughts and was still looking in his eyes like obsessed.

He furrowed his eyebrows and tilded his head a little bit to the left.

,,Are you okay?"

His expression got kinda worried as he glanced at me, almost in trance and didn't say anything.

,,Hello? Jimin?"

He flicked with his fingers in front of my eyes and I flinched a little bit as I woke up from my trance.

I shook my head to wake up.  
,,Eh w-what?"

I looked at Dr. Jeon questioningly.

,,I asked if you are okay? Is something wrong?"

He carefully asked and leaned forward.

,,Y-yes, I-i mean no! I'm alright!"

I stuttered and blushes a bit.

/Shit is this embarrassing../

,,What? Yes ... No ... what's wrong?"  
He looked at me in worry.

,,N-nothing, I-im really fine."

I laughted nervously and got a bit shy.

He furrowed his eyebrows even more and stared at me.

/What's wrong with him?/


	4. Chapter 3 - Weak

I felt like the heat is overcoming me.

,,Do you want ... something to drink?"

My therapist asked quietly.

,,Y-yes please"

I felt like I'm getting hotter and hotter.

He quickly nodded, stood up and went to the other side of the desk.

My gaze followed every single step of him and his worry about me was almost driving me crazy.

He came back with a bottle of fresh water and put it on the table.

,,T-thank you"

I flustered and grabbed the bottle of water.

,,You are welcome Jimin."

He smiled and was sitting down in the chair again.

I try hardly to open the bottle of water but my wrists were hurting so much from being tied up on the bed yesterday that I am not able to open it.

Dr. Jeon just stared at me with a questioningly expression.

I shyly looked up at him and blushed even more.

,,Jimin? Whats wrong?"

I gulped.

,,N-nothing ... I am just t-too weak to open it so can you open the bottle please?"

I mumbled in embarrassment and hold out my arm with the bottle.

He bewildered took the bottle and opened it easyly.

I lowered my head and stared onto my feet.

,,Jimin?"

Dr. Jeon asks quietly and wanted to give me the bottle back.

I kept staring on the floor and biting my lip again.

,,Jimin please."

He tried to make me look up with his softest voice ever and my heard fluttered a bit.

,,Y-yes?"

I flustered and slightly looked up at him.

,,What's the matter? You can tell me."

He seems really worried and I wish I could tell him the truth but I CAN'T!

,,Please, I won't say anything to anybody."

He continued trying to make me talk but the only thing that happened was that tears were building up in my eyes.

,,I-im sorry Dr. J-jeon."

I sniffed and started to cry while looking on the ground again.

,,Sorry? For what Jimin?"


End file.
